


And he whispered "brave"

by wrong_mp3



Category: Liam Payne (Singer), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (singer)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Minor Larry, Pointless, Soulmates, no beta - we die like men, pinning Liam, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrong_mp3/pseuds/wrong_mp3
Summary: He's desperate for love, soft touches he sees Louis and Harry share, for someone who will laugh at his lame jokes and hold his hand when he's scared. And just maybe, when he finds them, he can finally forget about his stupid crush on Zayn.Just maybe.orSOULMATE AU where the first words your soulmate had said to you are revealed on your skin as a tattoo when the two of you kiss.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	And he whispered "brave"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This sucks, I know it, you know it, too and it's okay that it does! I also don't know how to write, and that's okay, too! Because it's all for fun! And stress relief, but you know.. English is not my first language, this was not proof-readed (I'm too embarrassed to ask someone to check it lol), so I hope you won't be put off with bad English grammar and even worse writing skills.
> 
> Disclaimer: No one belongs to me.

When Liam was 8, all he ever wanted was to be a hero - strong and brave like Hercules and Batman, ready to bear the World's trouble on his tiny shoulders like he was unbreakable. The kid who was sitting at the desk behind him had called him daft, _you don't look like a hero and they're not slow as you are._ And Liam knew how words could hurt, Lord knew how many times kids had called him _fat_ and _stupid_ , but the words that the boy had said cut deeper than any name he had been called.

If he is not a hero, how will he protect his soulmate? How will he save them from dragons, shield them from enemies?

When his father came to pick him up, Liam turned into a bubbling mess of tears and words like _I am no hero, Papa, I don't look like one_. Geoff, angry at the World for making his son cry, making him feel like he's not good enough at such a young age, wiped tears away from Liam's red cheeks and said: "You are your own hero; how you look doesn't define what's in your heart. And that's what really matters, Liam. And you are not ugly, son, you are not stupid. Those children are just unkind, a little bit afraid of your light in there. It's important for you to know that." He tapped Liam's chest with his fingers and then hugged him close, trying to keep his emotions in check.

So young, Liam was so young and they hurt him like it didn't matter, like his emotions weren't important.

"And when you finally find your other, they will see it, too, and they will love you more than anything," he whispered gently and Liam, with red eyes from crying and a little tremble in his voice, puffed his chest out and said _Okay, Papa_.

 _Brave,_ Geoff thought and finally drove them home.

When Liam was 16, awkward teen and still so shy, he threw a birthday party, inviting some of his friends over. His sisters prepared snacks, his parents danced around while decorating the living room and Liam, not for the first time in his life, thought how he got lucky with his family and their unconditional love.

Everything was going as planned until his phone ringed.

Then he got a message.

Then another.

Then the defeated silence.

Later that night, when Liam was preparing for bed, his mother knocked on his door, announcing her presence. Liam could see "Lovely to meet you" on her wrist, the first words his father had said to her, sad look on her face and tired eyes. Liam felt guilty for putting them there, she didn't deserve it.

"Liam," she said his name gently and Liam crumbled a little.

"They didn't show up, mum," he shrinked into himself. "Andy and Nick at least sent messages and John called, but the others didn't even bother. I-" A faint whimper escaped his lips and it was all he needed to break, ugly sobs wrecking his whole body.

Karen pulled him into her arms, her eyes misty and heart aching for her little boy.

_He didn't deserve this._

With rosy cheeks wet with tears and lower lip between his teeth trying to conceal ugly sounds from coming out, he let his heart break. The little fractures couldn't be seen, but Liam could feel them beneath his chest, burning.

"Sweetheart," Karen began, "there are people out there who will love you for who you are. New friends, your soulmate. It hurts now, I know, but it's not on you, okay? There's nothing _wrong_ with you _._ You're wonderful and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life."

She pushed his curly hair away from his forehead and planted a soft kiss there, like only mothers do. Liam wanted to believe her so bad, but there was _not enough_ going through his brain and, well, that was what he was, right? Not enough for his friends, for his soulmate.

Two years later, Liam is 18 and ready for Uni life. Ready to spread his wings, be free or something cheesy like that. He can't exactly remember what Harry had said when they got drunk after they informed each other they both got in. But Liam is _ready_ \- and maybe, just maybe, he will get lucky enough and finally find his other half. **They will have their first kiss and his soulmate's first words to him will finally appear on his skin.**

Maybe they are _br-_

No, probably not.

He's desperate for love, soft touches he sees Louis and Harry share, for someone who will laugh at his lame jokes and hold his hand when he's scared. And just maybe, when he finds them, he can finally forget about his stupid crush on Zayn.

Just maybe.

Harry and he moved into their apartment a week before the semester begins. University is not that far from it, only 15 minutes on foot, and Louis, Niall and Zayn have an apartment in building two minutes away, plus it's cheaper than most of the flats in the area. It's nothing special, but just enough for Harry and Liam - two students ready to conquer the world.

Liam can't believe how his life has changed in two years since he met Harry. He has a best friend, he got into University, he is finally starting to open up when he's hanging out with Louis, Niall and _Zayn_.

 _You're shining,_ Harry had said once when they were hanging out at Harry's house, Louis softly snoring beside him, Zayn and Niall on the floor. Liam admitted it was because of Harry, who made him come out of his shell, but Harry only scoffed and told him _The light was already there, Liam._ That night, Liam opened a little more to Harry and Harry, in return, told him about his father and how he's glad he started talking to Liam that day.

Liam met Harry in Year 12, a few months after his birthday, when the tall boy sat next to him in Biology, all long limbs, permanent cheeky smile on his face and a drawl of _heeey._ He had seen Harry at school, in halls, around town, but he had never spoken to him. It surprised him when Harry introduced himself and then kept sitting next to him until he turned into constant in Liam's life, his _best friend_.

Harry brought Louis into Liam's life - boy 2 years older than them, with fire burning in those blue eyes, sharp tongue, even sharper cheekbones, Harry's soulmate and the reason behind Harry's happiness.

Louis' brought Niall and Zayn - Louis' roommates that Liam met when they came to visit Louis the summer before Liam and Harry's final year.

Niall, who is all laughter and good advice when there's trouble and Zayn, who is..

Anyway.

"Good news," Harry's voice jerks him back to present. "Lou just called me and said they're close. They just need to leave things in their apartment." He throws himself on his bed and looks up at Liam.

Liam just nods, too busy wrestling with the sheets on his side of the room. He can still feel Harry's gaze on him and Liam knows what's it about.

"Harry," he says in warning, but Harry doesn't let go.

"I'm just saying, _Liam_ , just kiss him, you damn fool! So what if he's not your soulmate, at least you'll get some action _and_ I know how your brain works, so I will repeat myself again, the- "

"Harry," Liam looks at him sharply, finally done with both bed and Harry's speech.

"Alright, alright," Harry puts up his hands in surrender, rolling his eyes at Liam.

It's not alright is the thing.

Liam's crush on Zayn is getting more and more obvious - the way he stares at Zayn's lips when Zayn talks, how he plays Frank Ocean when he knows Zayn will be there to compliment his music taste or the way he blushes like some love-sick child every time Zayn touches him or just _looks_ at him.

The thing is, Liam knows he is not good enough for someone like Zayn, so the thought that he is Zayn's soulmate is, well, absurd. To kiss him for the first time and not feel the words appearing on his skin when their lips touch, it would break his heart, so he doesn't try to act on his attraction, doesn't let Zayn get too close.

It's not like Zayn feels the same.

"Liam, you okay?" Harry asks, voice a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah," Liam blinks at him, focusing back into present.

"You sure?"

And Harry has this look in his eyes, where it looks like he's reaching out for your soul with them, so Liam avoids them and answers "Sure, let's call Pizza Man and get this party started."

///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///

Liam still sometimes feels like he's a bother, the one they have to hang out with just because he is Harry's best friend, but when the three boys finally arrive, they bring noise and laughter and the nervous part of Liam simmers down. They're familiar with each other now - Liam knows how Louis' smile can rival Harry's, how Niall's hugs feel and..

Liam knows how Zayn's eyes can turn into gold when the Sun hits them at the right angle, how his cheeks get pink when someone tells him his art looks amazing. And Liam knows how Zayn's fingers feel in his hair, how it feels to fall asleep next to him and wake up with Zayn wrapped around his back, like some kind of blanket.

He knows and he yearns.

A soft tug of his hair brings him out of his head and Liam feels a blush creeping on his face when his eyes connect with Zayn's. His mouth, rosy and wet from constant licking, are curved into soft smile, his eyes framed with long _long_ eyelashes that sometimes take Liam's breath away. There's a few days old stubble on Zayn's face and Liam wonders how would it feel on his skin. Against his cheeks and between his thighs.

Liam's blush darkens and he definitely _does not think_ about Zayn's stuble on his other cheeks.

"You okay, babe?" Zayn's voice is deep, thick with accent Liam finds adorable and sexy at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah," he averts his eyes when he notices Zayn biting his upper lip. "Just thinking."

"About?" Zayn asks and Liam can feel him shift so the blanket covering them doesn't slip.

They're watching some movie Liam can't remember the name of. Harry and Louis are whispering something to each other, Niall is snoring on other sofa and Zayn is next to him, still waiting for his answer.

"I was just- you know, thinking about how I hope I will meet my other soon," Liam says, his voice a whisper and he feels Zayn take a sharp breath.

"What if you've met them already?"

Taken by surprise, Liam looks up at Zayn who, he can't help but notice, got closer than before, and Liam is not panicking, but his heart is beating faster against his ribs and his palms, clasped together, are sweaty and for the hundredth time, Liam wonders if _not_ kissing Zayn is a smart idea.

What if he just leans in? Just a touch of his lips against Zayn's soft ones, Liam bets they taste like peaches Zayn ate earlier.

Liam really likes peaches.

"I don't - "

"Go out with me."

Liam jerks back, eyes comically wide open and lips parted in surprise, cheeks flushed red again. It's quiet for a second, Zayn staring at Liam with unreadable look on his face and Liam still gapping at him like a fish.

"I know you're waiting for your soulmate, I am too, but I also want to take you out on a date, if you're... intere-"

"Yes!" Liam squeaks out, hands covering his burning cheeks.

Zayn lets out a laugh, more like a giggle, and Liam steals a look at him - there's rosy hue on Zayn's cheeks, barely visible under dark stubble and his eyes, Liam finds it unsurprising, are shinning like in some Disney Prince.

"Okay, yeah - I, umm, Friday sounds good?" Zayn asks, looking at him through his eyelashes like he knows it makes Liam weak.

Liam nods too quickly, face still hiding behind his fingers.

"Yeah?" He feels Zayn moving closer and then there are gently hands taking Liam's clammy ones away from his face.

His hands are soft, Liam can't help but notice when Zayn clasps their hands together, thumb stroking Liam's skin. He looks at them and then at Zayn who, with a small nervous smile on his beautiful face, looks like he's waiting.

"Yeah - I, I would love to."

"Great! It's a date then!" Zayn proclaims and there's sudden movement, a rustle of blanket and then lips on his right cheek, but they're gone before Liam can react. Zayn settles down next to him again, like he didn't just connected his lips against Liam's red skin mere seconds ago.

"It's a date," Liam whispers - more to himself than Zayn, but he still feels a squeeze of his hands in answer because, Liam grins, their fingers are still intertwined.

///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///_///

Friday comes with Liam waking up tired because he fell asleep late, too nervous and anxious about his date to stop rolling from one side of the bed to another.

The Date Day. Day when the Date is. The D day.

It's not unheard of - people dating other people that are not their soulmates, he knows that. He knows Zayn has dated some blond girl last year for a while until she met her soulmate, and then some boy from his uni who ended up leaving UK.

It's just that.. Liam is scared of letting himself be with Zayn when he knows, God, he knows his crush on Zayn will bloom into something bigger. And then Zayn will leave when he finally finds his soulmate and Liam will be left with a broken heart and broken soulmate because he can't love them back.

Not after Zayn.

He's horrible person, Liam comes to conclusion - there's a destined person for him, but he went and fell in love with Zayn.

God, he fell in _love_ with _Zayn_.

Maybe going on this date is a bad idea, he thinks to himself, but it doesn't stop him from getting ready later on; it doesn't stop him from hoping.

"You look perrfect, Liam!"

Liam's hair is soft to the touch, he's dressed into a blue dress shirt and some pants that fit him very well and Liam can admit he looks good. It's not too much, just enough for him to look elegant and casual at the same time.

"I bet Zayn'll like it," Liam turns from mirror towards Harry just in time to see him wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

He rolls eyes at him, but feels blood rush to his face. Harry lets out a laugh at Liam's embarrassment and Liam swears he would throw him out of the window if he wasn't so fond of Harry's cooking.

"I'm joking, relax," Harry says just before they hear the doorbell ring. Their eyes meet, Liam's full of panic and Harry's still filled with laughter. "Go, go! Liam!" He ushers him out the door and Liam - he knows this is it.

When Liam opens the door, he feels lightheaded because.. because Zayn looks _beautiful_ , he literally stole all air from Liam's lungs. He stares at him, taking all in: from the way the pants he wears fit him to his trimmed stubble and his mouth Liam wants on his.

"Hi," Liam sighs out, suddenly feeling shy.

"Hello, Liam. This is for you." Zayn says and then there are flowers in front of him, taking Liam by surprise.

It's - they're beautiful, and Zayn brought them for Liam. _Liam_ who never had anyone brings him flowers, never been on a date. Never been kissed or desired.

This is going to come back and bite him in the ass.

"Thank you," he murmurs and tries to hide his face, knowing there's a rosy hue adoring his cheeks. "Just let me put them in some water and we can go."

Zayn comes in after him, when Liam moves to get a water for his flowers, and greets Harry with soft _hello_. They chat for a little bit until Liam is ready to go out.

Harry sends them off with _Have fun, be safe!_ and they're finally on their way.

The ride towards small restaurant (more like a cute dinner) is filled with open windows, a gentle breeze on their faces and no words between them. Liam knows it's a comfortable silence between them, because Zayn looks relaxed enough, even if he's biting his lower lip more than usual. That's probably just the nerves Liam feels, too. It's unfamiliar area for Liam, a date night and beautiful man as his company - Zayn as his company is enough to stress him to a higher level.

 _Everything will be alright_ , Liam thinks. _We will have a great time, Zayn will see I'm nothing special and we will continue our friendship without any problems._

Except, Liam is not so sure he could move on after this.

He asked Harry once, how did he know Louis was the one even before they kissed. And Liam remembers what Harry had answered, like it happened yesterday.

_"When I first met Louis, when our hands first touched, I could feel my whole body tingle, you know? Like after a good wank, when your toe- "_

_"Harry!"_

_"I'm joking, I'm joking. But the part about tingle is true. I swear I could feel my soul aching for something to keep it grounded. You know how your parents told you how, when they first met, they knew they're each other soulmates just because they could_ feel it _? Even if they still haven't kissed? Well it was the same for me and Lou. I knew, deep in my bones, he was the one. You just know, Li. You just know."_

And, Liam, looking back, thought he felt it. When Zayn wrapped his fingers around Liam's and said _nice to meet you, Leeyum_ like it's a secret between them. But then Zayn's phone rang and his girlfriend was calling and - well, yeah, Liam squashed his feelings until they were nothing but dust.

Or he tried to. He failed big time, if his racing heart and sweaty palms are anything to go by.

The restaurant is a small place, with beautiful garden and rounded tables with flowers and a candle or two on it. It gives a very gently romantic feels, Liam can't help but think how this could've been a perfect first date with his lover, if only Zayn's his other half. When they're finally seated at the table near the window, Zayn looking over menu, Liam takes a chance to calm his heartbeat and his hands from twitching.

This is once in a lifetime chance for Liam to look at Zayn without fear of looking like a creep, a chance to get to know Zayn more than he already does. A chance to fall in love over again and then break his heart at the end of the night.

The night goes pretty well - they talk and laugh, maybe even caress each other's hands when they say something funny and Liam keeps on falling. Zayn's eyes are a beautiful shade of brown and Liam, more than once, gets lost in them while Zayn is telling a story. The soft candlelight that's illuminating their table makes Zayn's skin looks golden and Liam, not for the first time, wonders how would Zayn's skin taste under his tongue.

At the end of the meal, when Liam's cheeks hurts from laughing and he thinks a blush on his cheeks is surely a permanent thing, and Zayn is spotting a smile that makes his eyes crunch a little, they decide it's time to go back. It's nearly midnight and Zayn has a job tomorrow morning, Liam knows. He doesn't want the night to end, but he doesn't want Zayn to lose his job because Liam is thirsty for Zayn's attention and eyes, touches and private smiles.

They argue over who's paying, but Zayn wins when Liam goes stoic, Zayn's leg rubbing his calf, distracting him enough for Zayn to pay for everything.

Damn him.

"I had a nice time," Liam says when they enter the car. "I'm not happy you paid for me, just so you know."

"Well, I guess you'll have to pay the next time." Zayn answers back, a cheeky smile on his face.

Liam hums in respond, just so he can avoid letting an embarrassing _i love you, please marry me and lets have babies together_ come out of his mouth.

They drive back with The Weeknd in the air singing some depressing shit, but with their fingers touching from time to time., an accident brush here and there that leaves Liam wanting more.

He wants Zayn's fingertips tracing his cheeks, Zayn's fingers against his mouth, his abdomen and against his hips; Zayn's mouth on his neck, next to his ear whispering everything and nothing at all. Just Zayn next to Liam and their bodies and souls intertwined so much, no one could find where one begins and the other ends.

He just wants.

He can't help it, not when Zayn's arm is brushing against his and all Liam wants is to take it in his hands and tug Zayn into him until they're a mess of short breaths and flushed cheeks.

When they're finally in front of Liam's building, he feels dread sneaking along his spine and he frowns. Zayn is too nice, too fucking good and Liam doesn't know what to do now that he knows how a date with Zayn looks like. It's time for reality check, he guesses. It is what it is now.

"Thank you, Zee," he murmurs after Zayn turns out the engine and they're in complete silence. "I truly had a nice time."

He steals a glance at Zayn who's spotting a soft smile on his face, with a bit of nervous edge in it that makes Liam frown again.

"Yeah, me too. Thank you for coming, though. I - I hope it doesn't end up awkward between us. I really enjoyed, you're fun to be around."

Zayn's words make Liam's cheeks heat up, but a crushing weight that's pressing his chest is back. Zayn's words sound a lot like this is a onetime thing, even if he said what he said earlier about Liam paying the next time.

_Well, that's all you'll get, Liam. It'll have to be enough._

"Of course, don't worry," he pauses while he thinks about what to say next. "I'll see you soon," and with another glance at Zayn he adds, "Well then, goodbye."

His hands are shaking when he opens the door to get out and, without looking back, he enters the building. They're still shaking when he reaches the elevator and he wonders why is he having this kind of reaction when he _knew_ what the outcome will be. He knew and he still went on a date.

Liam thinks he doesn't deserve this - this torment the Fates have brought upon him. They shouldn't have tested him with Zayn; Liam is a weak man, of course he would crumble at Zayn's feet. At the end, though, it's no one's fault but Liam's.

Finally at his door, he starts looking for his keys, not wanting to wake Harry up; too lost in his own head, Liam doesn't hear someone's feet stomping on the stairs, coming closer and closer, but a loud call of his name coming behind him makes him jump. It's Zayn, a little out of breath, hair messy and eyes wide open.  
"Zayn?" Liam asks, surprised by this turn of event. "Did you forget something?"

"Yes," he hears Zayn's respond, but the intense look he's giving him is not simmering down.

"Well," Liam starts, but the rest of his sentence is left unsaid when Zayn moves closer.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're not feeling this," Zayn demands, his eyes scanning Liam's face like he's trying to find out what Liam is thinking.

And Liam now knows what this is about, he can feel it - his veins are filled with fire, his lungs ache for oxygen, or maybe Zayn and he can feel his pulse throbbing in his throat. He feels it, but he's _afraid_ , so, so afraid.

Zayn moves a step closer, cornering Liam between him and the door. Liam can smell his cologne, can feel trails of Zayn's fingers burning over his clothes and all he wants is to feel them on his skin.

"Liam."

They're chest to chest now, Zayn lowering his head on Liam's left shoulder; Liam can feel him taking a deep breath, like he's preparing for a battle. He moves his right hand and puts it over Zayn's nape, fingers in his hair.

"I feel it, okay?" Liam starts, "I feel it and I'm scared that - I'm scared that that will not be enough," he breathes out against Zayn's ear. "Zayn."

Liam's words make Zayn take a step back and Liam's hand falls next to him, but instead of turning away from him like Liam expected, Zayn looks him into eyes, a determining look on his face - all sharp edges and fury.

"Do you remember them, Liam?" Zayn asks, but before Liam can answer or ask _Remember what_ , he continues. "Do you remember what was the first thing I said to you when we first met? Do you remember the word?"

Liam nods, too confused and stunned to answer.

"I've never taken you for a coward."

Liam lets out a shocked gasp, not expecting that.

He is a coward, though. He can see why Zayn thinks that, but he can't help it, damn it! He doesn't want to end up disappointed and heartbroken when Zayn's words don't appear on his skin.

"I- Zayn, I'm fucking scared, alright? What if - what if it's not you?" He asks, desperately for Zayn to understand where **Liam is coming from.**

" But, don't you feel it, Liam?!" He jabs his finger in Liam's chest, angry and desperate for Liam to understand him, too. "I'm afraid too, but I know," he puts his other hand over his own heart and his voice goes soft again, all traces of anger and desperation gone. "In here, I know it's you. No one else."

Liam's eyes fill with tears and he can see Zayn struggle to keep his at bay.

"Be brave like I know you are, so come on," Zayn whispers, moving closer again until he's toe to toe, chest to chest with Liam, their breaths mingling together. "Come on, then."

Liam remembers his father calling him brave, Harry's words from the night before, _it's all going to be alright,_ and he remembers the day he met Zayn like it was yesterday.

The _brave_ Zayn had whispered after Louis introduced Liam with "This is Liam, Harry's best friend and the one who saved that kid from drowning", the feeling that consumed him when their hands touched, how Zayn smiled at him - all gentle and soft and he remembers the moment something shifted in him, like all he ever needed in his life was right in front of him, at arm's length.

He closes the little distance between them before he changes his mind, their lips finally meeting in the middle.

Liam doesn't think about possibility that all this could end up badly. He doesn't think about anything - there are only Zayn and him. Zayn, who's moving his mouth against his, kissing Liam back eagerly like he's afraid it's his only chance of ever feeling Liam this close.

They part when Liam figures out that the burning he's feeling in his chest are his lungs screaming for air. He takes quick breaths, trying to get his breathing in control all while Zayn is kissing his neck - leaving wet mark all over.

Zayn's mouth on his skin are distracting, but he misses them on his, so he tugs Zayn back and they're kissing again, but slower this time. They're savoring how they taste and feel against each other, both desperate for the other.

His neck is stinging a little and he thinks it's probably because Zayn bit him a few moments ago. The pain is getting stronger and it's distracting him from Zayn's lips, but they don't part until Zayn hisses out, hands moving from Liam's neck to clutch his own shoulder. Liam can see his lips are red and swollen from kissing and they're wet, a trail of saliva stuck on Zayn's chin. He would've felt embarrassed if he wasn't distracted with Zayn's collarbone and black ink on it. At first he thinks it's Zayn's old tattoo he doesn't remember seeing.

Which is weird because Liam is pretty sure he mapped out Zayn's upper body with his eyes countless of time.

"What?" He asks when he sees Zayn grinning at him, his eyes almost disappearing. He goes to tell Zayn he looks beautiful when he smiles like that or some other cheesy thing, but he stops in his tracks when Zayn's face shift from happy to astonished when his eyes land on something on Liam's neck.

And then Liam remember the burning he felt, but before he goes and asks Zayn for an explanation, there is hand on his neck, softly caressing his skin, soothing the pain.

Liam closes his eyes and tries to get his heart that's beating wildly against his ribcage, to calm down.

He's speechless because he finally gets it.

Zayn presses short and sweet kisses all over Liam's face, chanting _Liam, Liam, Liam_ between them and Liam lets out a mixture of whimper and laughter. He can feel Zayn giggle against his cheek, happiness radiating from both of them.

"Liam," Zayn says fondly when Liam doesn't move. "Liam, fuck, I love you."

It does the trick: Liam opens his eyes at the words that slipped from Zayn's lips.

_I love you._

_I love you._

"Zayn," Liam lunges at Zayn who stumbles from the force, but doesn't fall.

Zayn is there to catch Liam, never letting him down. His arms circle around his trembling body, ready to carry Liam at the end of the world if he needs to.

Zayn chuckles happily when Liam buries his face into Zayn's neck, his lips tugging upwards.

"I love you, too. I do," Liam mumbles and he feels Zayn squeezing him tighter. "Zayn."

"I know, babe" Zayn laughs. "Come on, look at it."

Liam moves, but not before he leaves another kiss on Zayn's sweet lips. When his eyes finally lands on Zayn's collarbone, his smile spreads even more over his face because there it is: his word on Zayn's flawless skin. Just a _gorgeous_ Liam had let slip out of his mouth that day; Zayn was the only one who had heard him, saving him from embarrassing himself even more.

To be fair, Liam musses over, they both embarrassed themselves when they first met, but he guesses it was all worth it, if Zayn coming closer again is anything to go by. They kiss again, Zayn's lips just a soft press on Liam's; a mix of laughter and moan comes out of Liam when Zayn presses a little forward, his hands gripping Zayn's back in support.

"Would you -" Liam murmurs against Zayn's neck after they part away from kiss. "Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, a little bit forward there, babe, don't you think?" Zayn teases, his left hand gripping Liam's hair to pull his head up, so their eyes can meet.

Liam flushes even more, a deep red creeping up his cheeks at the indication of what Zayn just said.

"No! I just meant - I want to spend some more time with you now that - now that I know." Liam whispers, afraid that if he speaks any louder, the spell would break. "You make me so happy."

"You make me happy, too." Zayn says in return, his hands moving over Liam's arms, making a home for them on the dip of Liam's back.

"So come in, yeah? You can borrow some of my clothes for work tomorrow and I'm pretty sure we have some spare brush for you. Just - stay."

Stay forever, Liam thinks, but is too of a chicken to say it out loud, even if he's pretty sure Zayn knows what's left unsaid.

"Okay, yeah."

Later, when they change clothes for pajamas (Liam a little bit drooling over Zayn in _his_ pajama bottom) and spread over sofa that's pulled out in the living room because they didn't want to disturb Harry's sleep; when Liam finally kisses Zayn goodnight, leaving a bite over his tattoo, just because he can and when Zayn maneuvers him so he's flushed against Zayn's chest, sneaking his right hand around Liam's abdomen and snuggling his nose right behind his ear; when Zayn, finally, _finally_ intertwines his fingers with Liam's and relax his body, Liam understands what his parents and Harry talked about all this time - he is worthy of love, he is worthy of Zayn and yeah, it will maybe take time to get used to _this_ , but Zayn fits between Liam's broken parts well enough to fill them; he fits in Liam's life and he will be damned if he let him slip away now that he's finally one step away from his happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! ♥


End file.
